Sleeping Beautiful
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy forces Natsu to watch 'Sleeping Beauty' with her and the next day he barges in finding her...asleep! And of course Natsu jumps to conclusions. Well you know what this means-true loves first kiss!


**Sleeping Beautiful**

**So I was watching Cinderella III and feeling all nostalgic and when I watch Disney movies I automatically sing 'Once Upon a Dream' so...I got this idea. While dancing. In the kitchen. c:**

* * *

"..._Once upon a dream.."_

Lucy sighed dreamily, snuggling the pillow tighter. 'The End.' and the Walt Disney signature castle faded from the screen, causing her to yawn.

She looked over next to her, surprised to see Natsu staring intently, wide eyed at the now blank screen. His onyx eyes seemed unblinking, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"...Natsu?" She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Said boy finally seemed to be pulled from his thoughts, looking over to the blonde questioningly.

"Yeah?" He responded, eyes bright. She smiled slightly at how energetic he was, yawning once more.

"I think it's time to go to bed, thanks for watching it with me." She smiled wider, picking herself up slowly from the couch to stretch out her sleepy limbs. Natsu grunted in response, picking himself up like he hadn't been sitting for nearly two hours.

"No problem, though I don't like how the dragon was evil..." Natsu complained haughtly, pouting childishly. "If I had made the movie I would've made the prince change into a mighty dragon and burn the whole place down! Kahaha~" Natsu cackled evilly, a creepy gleam in his eyes. Lucy sweatdropped, shaking her head at his logic.

"But if he burned down the place then Aurora would've been upset..." Lucy tried to counter, though she knew it was a losing battle.

"Who cares about the princess?" He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, slowly waking up. "He did, of course!"

"And how do you know that?" Natsu smirked in response, causing the celestial mage to groan.

"Because he loves her, idiot!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft, love, shmuz." Natsu said breezily, unconcerned by the rising in Lucy's temperate. "That was a little cliche. Seeing the one you love in a dream? Creepy~!" Natsu whistled, ticking the blonde off.

Her mother had brought her up watching all the Princess movies. She loved them to death and they held a special meaning to her. She remembered cuddling up with her mother and picking one out, the maids coming in and giving them some snacks.

And when Natsu insulted them, she felt like he was insulting _her. _

"You have no idea what you're talking about dragon boy!" She retorted, irritated by his rude criticism. "How would you understand Prince Philip's feelings when you yourself haven't experienced true love?" She smiled triumphantly, seeing the lost look on Natsu's face.

"And you have?" He instantly jeered, hands on hips expectantly. Her whole face turned crimson, embarrassment over clouding her annoyance.

"W-Well―"

"I didn't think so." He grinned crookedly, a small snicker escaping his lips. "I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet, have you?" He continued his jab, eying her closely.

"No..." She mumbled truthfully, staring down at the floor like it would give her answers while she shuffled her feet.

"Exactly, and who cares about love anyway? Sure I love my friends but to be _in _love with someone? That's so stupid! I bet Prince Philip didn't even like―L-Luce?" Natsu looked over to the blonde, eyes widening in panic when he noticed her hurt look and tear building eyes.

"Lucy are you―"

"Just forget it!" She yelled out at him, hands clenched at sides. She blinked rapidly to keep the stupid liquid from running down her cheeks and embarrassing her further. Not able to stand just waiting for him to say something, she turned around and trudged into her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

_You're overreacting _a small voice of wisdom nagged at Lucy, though she tried to ignore it. She knew she was overreacting, but to hear that he loved no one cut her deep.

It's hard to know the one you love doesn't love you back.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to apologize tomorrow for her unexplainable behavior. But now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

So she quietly slipped into her comfortable twin bed, sighing in content from the warmth buzzing around under the covers.

...

_Now sleep._ She commanded herself, sighing once more as she readjusted herself.

...

Nothing. She was wide awake, their small quarrel running through her head over and over again, mocking her.

* * *

_Oh god I messed everything up. _Natsu thought in panic, pacing in the girl's living room, hands pulling at pink strands of hair.

"Why can't I say anything right?" He moaned, punching himself in the forehead. Sighing, he plopped down on the couch, trying to think of a way to make up for acting like a complete idiot.

He just couldn't...help it. For some reason when he was around her he became tongue tied and did the exact opposite of what he told himself to do. She drove him crazy.

Take the movie for instance.

He actually liked it, honestly. It was neat and had a cool fight, though the romance in it was a little much for a guy of his standards.

Because when he saw Prince Philip and Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty or _whatever _her name was fall in love within the first few minutes of meeting...

He was envious.

Did Lucy fall in love with him when they first met? Was it love at first sight for her? He had no idea, and it left him uneasy. He didn't know if he should act on his feelings or just bury them way, _way _deep down inside.

"Ugh..." He groaned, picking himself up and off of the couch. Oh well, he'd have to figure something out tomorrow. Happy would probably be waiting for him at home.

He quickly exited through the window and made sure to lock it after him, slipping Lucy's spare key into his pocket.

He'd have to return it to Mira later.

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Lushy~"

Natsu and Happy called, wary of the possibly angered girl. Slowly entering he turned around in a full circle, eyes combing the room for the blonde.

...Where was she?

It was nearly six o'clock and she hadn't shown up once to the Guild. He was seriously starting to worry that she was mad.

"Lucy?" He called, knocking on her bedroom door. No answer. He slowly opened it and pushed the door open "Lucy...?" He hollered once more.

And there she was...

in her bed.

_Sleeping._

At first he thought nothing of it. Then he realized―

_Oh no. _

His eyes dilated and he quickly rushed over to her bed, panic setting in. The blonde was snuggled up comfortably into her small bed, a small smile on her lips as she dreamed. The fire mage slowly tapped her twice before allowing a loud "Happy!" to escape his lips.

"This can not be happening." Natsu worried in a rushed down, walking quickly back and forth as he tried to unscramble his confusing thoughts.

"Hey Natsu did you find―AYE!" Happy's loud voice filled the room and he looked over to his partner to see Happy's eyes filled with mischief.

"Do you know what this means?" Natsu asked shakily, distraught eyes gazing back over to Lucy.

"Of course!" Happy responded immediately, flying over to Natsu.

"She'll sleep forever!"

"We can draw on Lucy's face!"

...

Natsu and Happy ever so slowly looked over to one another, gazes locking.

"What?"

"What?" They questioned at the same time once more, heads tilting in bewilderment.

"Happy!" Natsu chastised, finding his immature behavior in the current situation unrequired.

"What? And what is this talking about sleeping forever?" Happy countered, eyes widening in concern.

"Go to the Guild and tell them we need help and that Lucy's in danger!" Natsu instructed, heartbeat quickening. Happy "aye'd!", flying off with max speed as he raced to get help. Natsu knew _exactly _what had to be done.

"_True Love's First Kiss..._" Natsu voiced softly, feeling cheesy even saying it. True, Lucy had admitted she had never been kissed before, and today she was found 'sleeping'? Coincidence much?

"Don't worry Lucy I'll save you!" Natsu promised to the unconscious girl, clenching his fist in determination.

"Lucy?!" The sudden slam of the door was heard and before Natsu could blink the bedroom door slammed open, nearly all of his Guildmates clustering in the room, talking in loud volumes of alarm about the girl.

"What's happened to Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly, almost in tears. Natsu caught all their attention, slightly nervous.

"I think she's under a spell!" Natsu explained fidgeting slightly.

"A spell?" Someone called in alarm. "How do we fix it?" Mirajane's soft voice asked, blue eyes wide.

...

Natsu could feel his cheeks heating up just thinking about it, his fidgeting become more and more conspicuous.

"Well...um...you see―"

"Hurry up boy!"

If he didn't feel embarrassed before, he felt downright humiliated now.

"Um I think...truelovesfirstkiss." Natsu rushed his words, hoping they had caught it and at the same time praying they hadn't.

"W..What?"

"A kiss!" Wendy shrieked, blushing herself. Natsu sighed in relief, happy Wendy had announced it for him.

"What do we do?" Elfman asked.

"Weren't you listening idiot?" Cana barked drunkenly "we gotta get her a smooch!"

...

Everyone turned silent, all eyes shifting around until slowly landing on him. He felt their stares pierce into him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable and suffocated.

"What?" Natsu asked densely, wondering why they were all glaring at him.

"Kiss her!" They yelled simultaneously, sounding like one huge voice. He jumped in response, nearly falling to his butt in surprise.

"M-Me?! Why me?" He protested, eyes darting from the floor up to the crowd.

"Because she likes you, duh!" Laki explained slowly for the idiot, shaking her head slowly at him.

"Me?!" He stuttered once more. Everyone nodded, causing him to sigh in defeat. Drooping his shoulders, he shuffled over to the blonde's side, staring hesitantly down at her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slightly to see Gray and Erza behind him, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Team Natsu is here for you!" Erza promised, walking to the bed's end, staring at the girl. Gray grunted, staying right next to Natsu as he slowly lowered himself.

"O-Okay...here I go..." He announced shakily, putting his arms on either side of her. He took a small breath and lowered himself further, connecting his lips with hers.

"Omigosh!" A singular squeal rung from the crowd, a 'Sh!' and 'shut up!' silencing them. Natsu felt the urge to pull away, but also the want to stay.

Giving in, he pulled away, staring expectantly down at the mage. She shifted slightly in her slumber, eyes fluttering slightly.

"Natsu..." She mumbled in her sleep, causing him to brighten. She scrunched her face up cutely, eyes slowly opening―

"Do it again I don't think it worked!" Gray shouted, and before Natsu could protest, the ice mage pushed him back down, slamming his lips onto Lucy's.

"Kiiisss!" Gray demanded, pulling Natsu back up only to slam his face down once more. He repeated several times before Erza was finally able to reprimand him, knocking him into Juvia.

"Oww.." Natsu cradled his face, his now sore lips pulsing with heat. He snuck a glance over to Lucy to see her face completely red, her hand covering her mouth.

"Natsu..." She whispered in astonishment, brown eyes clouding over with complete surprise. Natsu felt his blush return, quickly tearing his gaze away.

"Yay it worked!"

"Natsu broke the spell!" The crowd broke out in loud cheers, congratulating each other for nothing―because _they did absolutely nothing._

"...Spell?" Lucy mumbled to herself. Natsu looked over to her sharply.

"Yeah, like Sleeping Beauty!"

"True love's first kiss~" Mira sighed from behind them, giggling when they both blushed. Lucy looked away bashfully before realization dawned on her, eyes widening.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't under a sleeping spell!" She shouted at them, irritated by how many people were in her small room.

"But you were sleeping for so long!" Happy complained. "And Natsu wouldn't let me draw on you!" He added begrudgingly.

"Why you―!"

Lucy let it go, sighing. She looked back up to see Natsu staring at her, a blush forming on her cheeks cutely.

"Lucy?" He called softly.

"Y-Yes?" She stumbled over her words, feeling the heat in the room increase.

"You snore in your sleep."

* * *

**Done~ I should be learning about triangles and 'supplementary' but screw math Dx**

**Please Review, Thanks~!**


End file.
